Forever Changing
by ShadowPhoenix96
Summary: Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks have been friends since Harry's first year. But what happens when the pair come the realization that they have certain feelings for each other? Harry/Tonks with NO Dumbledore bashing. Starts slow but will pick up speed.


**WELCOME ONE AND ALL! Alongside me writing A March to War, I'll be writing this story, Forever Changing. Let me tell you now that this is a Harry/Tonks FanFic. NO Dumbledore bashing whatsoever, he's going to be a very good figure for Harry. While Hermione and Ron will feature in this story they will not be main characters, at some point I will have Susan Bones become a very good friend to Harry. For more details on Forever Changing and other things I have going on, look at my profile. Now enjoy this brand new FanFic I have for you.**

Forever Changing

Chapter 1

The Kind Headmaster

Harry James Potter had met Nymphadora Tonks so many times that they both had lost count. Their first encounter was in Harry's first year when Tonks was still in Hogwarts as a student. It was when she revealed to Harry that she was a Metamorphaghus and was able to change shape; she used her ability to raise Harry's spirits when he was a sort-ok outcast from Gryffindor after losing a hundred and fifty points along with Hermione and Ron, even with the consolation that Malfoy lost Slytherin fifty points. Harry laughed despite his misery and from there; Harry and Tonks became the firmest of friends and from that point in time, they never left each other's side. To Tonks' happiness, she was able to bring out a very fun side in Harry Potter and got into many hilarious antics with him, most of which included pranking Slytherins. Their friendship didn't go unnoticed by many of the Professors but there was one who really paid close attention, Dumbledore himself. He chuckled to himself whenever Snape had burst into his office with a different Slytherin student who had been the target of Harry and Tonks. Dumbledore had paid close attention to Harry since the first day and from the reports he received from the Professors, Harry wasn't the boy he expected. He kept to himself and was very secretive and despite his moniker as The Boy-Who-Lived was considered an outsider in Gryffindor. This made Dumbledore think and he came to the conclusion that something must have happened to Harry before he came to Hogwarts, which led to only three people. The Dursleys.

-FC-

One day Harry was called up to see the Headmaster and along with Professor McGonagall, they walked into the office of Albus Dumbledore. Harry smiled immediately at the sights he could see. Towering bookshelves, humming instruments that were busy at work and a stand that was obviously for a bird but no bird was around.

"You'll have to forgive Fawkes; he has stepped out for a minute or two. Come Harry take a seat." Said the kind old wizard. "Would you care for some tea or pumpkin juice? Oh and do try the lemon cakes."

Dumbledore passed a small plate of cake to Harry's right and to his left, he had a cup of tea waiting for him.

"I imagine you have a number of questions for me Mister Potter and at the same time, I have a number for you." Dumbledore said. "So how have you found your first months here at Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Oh it's definitely not what I expected. It's brilliant and wonderful at the same time and it's a very new experience. I love it, I feel like I'm actually at home here sir." Harry answered.

Dumbledore inwardly frowned at the mention of Harry feeling at home at Hogwarts and how relieved he looked.

"Oh no need to call me Sir, Mister Potter. Professor will do. I understand that recently due to Gryffindor's point shortage, the House has shown you a colder face, yes?" Dumbledore said watching Harry's reaction closely.

And as the Headmaster expected, there was a flinch and a look of sadness on Harry's face.

"Y-Yes Professor. They haven't been the nicest, that's for sure. Even the team refuses to even say my name." Harry answered.

This frustrated Dumbledore and he tutted a number of times.

'_How did Minerva not notice this? I will have words later on yes.'_ He thought to himself.

"Not to worry Harry. As you demonstrated your flying ability against Slytherin a few weeks back, it will be no time before they realise what a big mistake they have made. Though if I may ask, how have Gryffindor been treating Miss Granger and the young Mister Weasley? They were with you during that incident that led to this one." Dumbledore asked.

"It's the same. Except for Ron's brothers, everyone else has either ignored us or just glares at us." Harry answered.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. This disappointed the old wizard more than he had ever been during his tenure as Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"The matter will be resolved, don't you worry about that. Now I wanted to ask you about how you are finding living with the Dursleys. Forgive me for saying, but I've seen that you aren't exactly the most sociable of students despite your reputation and in lessons you seem to be holding back. For example, Professor Flitwick has noted that while you are exceeding his own expectations with spell work and essay writing that you hold back when asked a question. May I ask why?"

Harry stayed quiet for a few minutes while Dumbledore patiently waited with a small kind smile and that was when he went into everything that had he had been forced to do since he was five years old and needless to say, Albus Dumbledore was not pleased.

The Headmaster promised that the situation with the Dursleys would be sorted out himself and Harry left feeling very relieved at having let it all out. His good mood was noticed by everyone, while the Slytherins just sneered his way and Gryffindor ignored him, Ravenclaw House nodded in his direction or said a cheerful hello but Hufflepuff was far happier to see him. Thanks to his friendship with Tonks, every Hufflepuff knew Harry beyond The-Boy-Who-Lived, they knew Harry James Potter and it was a wonderful feeling.

**Chapter Two will be a fast forward to the end of 1st Year and will have a bonding moment with Harry and Tonks then off to the Dursleys and will they have changed after Dumbledore's promise? If you're wondering when our Hero and our favourite Metamorph find themselves together well tough. I'm not telling you now...where's the fun in that?**


End file.
